


Good Company

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [39]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Flirting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair, Sereda, and a lighthearted moment at Ostagar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Flashfic written for the prompt "Alistair/f!Warden, 'are you flirting with me?'" Fits within the Fidelity continuity. Crossposted from my Tumblr.

"If the king asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, that’s where I draw the line." Alistair crossed his arms and glared at Duncan, though he wasn’t really mad at Duncan. He was just the easiest target in range. If Cailan thought he could keep Alistair out of the fighting…

A sudden light chuckle jolted him out of his darkening thoughts. Sereda, the new recruit, who had been assigned to grunt duty with him. Alistair wondered why Cailan was protecting her. He turned and looked down to see her looking back, a bit of a twinkle in her eye. “Now that,” she said, “I’d like to see.”

The joke, her teasing smile, from a pretty lady — dwarf or no, Sereda was one of the most beautiful women he’d ever met — caught him up. Are you flirting with me? Almost, he blurted it out, and then he remembered who she was, where they were. So he lifted an eyebrow at her instead. “I’ll have you know I look quite fetching in a dress.”

She laughed again, and Alistair’s head swam; then Duncan sighed, and Alistair quickly straightened himself back to attention. With relief as much as anything — at least now he couldn’t say anything even more stupid. But he felt better, too. Make-work job or no, at least he’d be doing it in good company.


End file.
